


The One Where Ava (Doesn't) Get Sick

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sick!Ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Ava’s convinced she isn’t sick, Gary and Sara disagree





	The One Where Ava (Doesn't) Get Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Some soft to go with everything going on

Ava wakes up with a cough, rolling away from Sara so she won’t cough on her. Sara groans in protest, throwing an arm behind herself to search for Ava.

“I’m right here, babe,” Ava says fondly, lightly touching Sara’s hand with her fingers.

“Come back,” Sara complains, sleepily grabbing onto Ava’s hand to try and pull her back.

Ava chuckles as she places their joined hands on Sara’s waist and presses a kiss to her cheek. She sighs as she glances over at the watch on her nightstand, telling her she’ll have to wake up for work in five minutes anyway.

“Time to wake up,” Ava whispers into Sara’s ear.

“Time to sleep n’ cuddle,” Sara counters, tightening her grip on Ava’s hand.

Ava shakes her head, before pressing another kiss to Sara’s cheek. “I’ll need a shower…” Ava chuckles as Sara’s suddenly fully awake, scrambling to sit up.

 

When Ava goes to work, she notices a faint itching at the back of her throat. She tries clearing her throat, but the itching refuses to leave. It’s not enough so that she’s always aware of it, but she’ll suddenly notice it again in the middle of whatever she’s working on, and it’s starting to become frustrating. She tries her best to ignore it, hoping it will soon go away.

 

She jumps when there’s a sudden knock on her door. A dull ache has started in her head, and focusing is starting to get hard. 

“Come in,” she says, the words ending in a small cough as her throat feels too dry.

“I just stopped by to give you these!” Gary says enthusiastically, his arms filled with files.

“Thank you,” Ava says, making space in front of her for the new files. “What?” she asks, slightly irritated, when Gary doesn’t move to leave.

“Are you okay, Director Sharpe?” Gary asks, eyes fixated on Ava’s face. “You look a little pale…”

“I’m fine, Gary. You can go now.” Ava gives him a pointed stare, and he finally turns to leave, a worried look on his face. Ava shakes her head, but groans as she ends up in another coughing fit.  _ She’s fine _ . She just hasn’t had enough water today.

 

Ava sighs when there’s a knock on her door a little while later, and is about to call to whoever it is — she presumes Gary — that she’s busy, when the door opens to reveal someone decidedly  _ not _ Gary.

“Hey,” she says, melting at the smile Sara sends her. “To what do I owe this visit?”

“I had a free moment and wanted to see you,” Sara says, sauntering over to Ava’s desk. She drags her hand lightly along the side of the desk before leaning on it right next to Ava’s chair, all the while never taking her eyes off of Ava. “Is that okay?”

“It’s more than okay,” Ava says, reaching for Sara’s hand that is currently resting on her desk.

“Good,” Sara says, voice pleased, lifting her other hand to cup Ava’s cheek as she leans down to kiss her. “How’s work going?” Sara asks when she pulls back, tracing her thumb across Ava’s cheek.

“It’s work,” Ava says, glancing at the open files in front of her. She frowns as she looks at them — she hasn’t managed to do as much as she would have liked, as much as she would normally have done in the time spent. Stupid throat.

Sara nods thoughtfully, lightly moving her fingers up the side of Ava’s face, her eyes following her hand. She pokes her tongue out between her lips as she reaches Ava’s forehead, slowly sliding her fingers into the top of Ava’s hair as she flattens her palm on her forehead, holding it there for a few seconds.

“Sara, what are you—” Ava stops herself, understanding suddenly dawning on her. “Not you too,” she groans, pulling her head away from Sara’s hand.

“What?” Sara asks, trying to look innocent as she reaches for Ava’s cheek, but Ava pulls back again.

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” she says, clenching her jaw as she looks at her girlfriend.

Sara sighs, dropping her hands to her thighs. “Gary doesn’t seem to think so.” 

_ Of course,  _ Gary had been the one to tell her. “Yeah, well, Gary needs to mind his own business and listen when his boss tells him she’s okay.”

“I agree with him.” Ava crosses her arms, leaning back in her chair to properly look at Sara. “You woke me up by coughing, Gary said you looked pale and weren’t completely aware, and you  _ are pale _ , and you’re hot, and not just in the normal way. Babe, you’re sick.”

“I am  _ not _ sick,” Ava scoffs, averting her gaze from Sara’s.

Sara shakes her head and jumps onto the edge of the desk. “How long have you been working on this?” she asks, gesturing to the files barely opened on her desk.

“A few hours,” Ava admits reluctantly, looking at the files.

“A few hours, and you got this little done?” Sara asks, staring pointedly at Ava.

“It’s just a lot to process in them,” Ava says defensively, but the end is distorted by a coughing fit coming out of nowhere.

“Let me take you home,” Sara pleads, putting one of her feet on the edge of Ava’s chair so she can turn her around to properly look at her.

“I have to get back to work, I’ll see you later.” Ava pats Sara’s knee, then pushes her foot down so she can roll her chair back into place.

Sara sighs again, but thankfully stops protesting, instead leaning in to give her a quick kiss. “Just, try to take it easy. If Gary calls and tells me you get worse, I’m carrying you out of here no matter what.”

“I’m fine,” Ava mutters, but accepts another kiss before Sara leaves.

 

Ava throws her pen down on her desk in frustration. The room is too hot, she thinks, but somehow also too cold. If only she could focus on her work. She leans her head on her hands and sighs, closing her eyes. When she opens them, her eyes fall to her phone. She stretches one of her hands hesitantly towards it. She spends a few seconds staring at it, thinking the idea of her being sick ridiculous, until another coughing fit overtakes her. She sighs, unlocking her phone and locating Sara’s number.

She’s barely started the call when a portal opens in the middle of her office and a worried looking Sara emerges from it.

“I’m not sick,” Ava says determinedly. Sara just raises an eyebrow at her. “But, work isn’t agreeing with me. So, if you want to spend the rest of the day at home…”

Sara smirks as she makes her way over to Ava. “Totally not sick,” she says, sounding unconvinced, pulling Ava out of the chair. Ava rolls her eyes as she lets Sara pull her with her.

 

When they get home, Sara orders her straight into bed. Ava reluctantly agrees, feeling bad about all the work she should be doing. 

“I’ll be right there,” Sara says, pushing Ava towards the stairs. Ava sighs, but slowly makes her way up the stairs. She sits down on the bed and waits for Sara to come.

She doesn’t have to wait long before Sara appears, a tray in her hands. Sara shakes her head when she sees her. “Nuh-uh, you’re not resting in those clothes.” Ava looks down at her clothes, not really seeing the point in changing. “Get up,” Sara says, putting the tray down on the nightstand. “Good, now strip,” she says when Ava obliges.

Ava rolls her eyes, but dutifully unbuttons her blazer and shirt as Sara moves to look through her closet. When she’s done, Sara turns around with one of Ava's robes in her hands. Ava has to admit, the robe looks much more comfortable than her work suit had been. While she puts it on, Sara pulls back the covers on the bed, patting it to signal for Ava to sit.

It’s only when Sara picks the tray back up that Ava notices exactly what’s on it. “Babe, when did you get all this?” In front of her, the tray is filled with chicken soup, a thermostat, and some medicine.

“After you refused to come home the first time,” Sara shrugs, picking up the thermostat. “Now let me take your temp before I have to tie you up.”

Ava sighs, but opens her robe and grabs the thermostat from Sara’s hands. Sara makes a displeased sound, but nods when Ava puts it under her arm. Next, Sara picks up the soup and the spoon, filling the latter, then blows on it to cool it.

“I can feed myself,” Ava protests when Sara moves the spoon towards her.

“Too bad,” Sara says, pushing the spoon all the way to her lips. “Now open wide.”

Ava rolls her eyes for what feels like the nth time, but opens her mouth nonetheless, incapable of refusing Sara. Sara offers her a blinding smile at Ava’s cooperation.

Ava finds she doesn’t quite mind Sara feeding her. Though her hands itch to do it herself, she finds herself enjoying the way Sara makes sure to blow on every spoonful before delicately moving it to Ava’s mouth.

“Good, now that you’ve eaten, time for meds!” Sara says, putting the bowl down on the tray and grabbing the meds instead.

Ava groans. “I feel much better after the soup, I just need to lie down some and I’ll be fine!”

Sara scoffs and shakes her head. “Why are you being such a baby about this? I thought you were big tough Director Sharpe,” Sara challenges, moving the tray out of the way so she can settle herself on Ava’s lap.

“I am  _ not _ being a baby,” Ava insists, pulling a face as Sara starts filling a clean spoon with medicine.

“Prove it,” Sara says, bringing the spoon up to Ava’s lips. Ava holds her gaze defiantly, keeping her mouth closed shut. “I  _ will _ shove the entire bottle down your throat if that’s what it takes.” Ava’s face is unmoving as she continues to stare at her — Sara is more than welcome to try. “Aves, please,” Sara says, changing tactics as she brings her other hand up to Ava’s neck, scratching the back of it, “do this one thing for me.” 

Ava sighs, unable to resist Sara like that, and slowly opens her mouth. Sara offers her another bright smile as she carefully tips the spoon into Ava’s mouth. 

“Thank you,” she says when she’s put the spoon away, leaning in to press a soft kiss right below Ava’s ear. “Now lie down,” she orders, collecting the tray again and putting it on the nightstand.

Sara puts on a quiet movie before rejoining Ava on the bed, crawling under the covers to cuddle up to her. The heat of Sara is almost uncomfortable coupled with how warm Ava’s feeling, but Ava can’t find it in her to care when the option is not having Sara close.

“I remember being sick as a kid,” Ava says, when they’ve lain there a while. Sara doesn’t respond, but she turns her attention from the movie to Ava, so Ava continues. “My parents made me soup and read me my favorite story. Of course, that never happened,” Ava sighs sadly, tightening the arm she’s got draped across Sara’s body. “I guess I’ve never really been sick before, despite having memories of it.”

“Getting sick is awfully human of you,” Sara smiles, stroking her chest.

Ava chuckles, trying her best to keep it from turning into a cough as she kisses the top of Sara’s head. “I guess it is,” she says, smiling a little as she closes her eyes and just lets herself rest with Sara by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com), feel free to send me prompts or yell with me about Avalance ♥


End file.
